Opposition of Heart
by theunknownvoice
Summary: Caught by the Arcadian army, Ashe has no choice but to submit to the emperor's will. Her throne, her kingdom restored for the price of protecting Larsa from Vayne and a marriage she doesn't want.
1. A Marriage for the Throne

Opposition of Hearts

Disclaimer: As much as I adore Noah and Basch I had no part of their creation or any of the other characters of Final Fantasy XII.

Chapter 1: A Marriage for the Throne

The manacles cut into her arms. The other members of the resistance had been led away by Vossler while she had been snagged by the Arcadian Judge. Ghis had been too close to her and she had found herself depleted following their battle. She had fought hard but in the end she still hadn't escaped her fate. Even with Larsa's silent support she knew that Ghis had wanted to kill but the young lord would not allow it.

_Perhaps the gods want me to live. Perhaps they have plans for me or mayhaps I am to die in Arcades in front of the emperor. Executed as a common criminal_

She daren't hope for anything other than a swift execution. She had seen the marks on Basch's body when she struck him. Scars patterned his skin. His eyes were still bright but towards the back of them there was a hollowness. Torture. Hell. Fire. It was all there imprinted on his soul.

Basch must have been strong though because the marks while present were only skin deep. He was still the same person. He still could smile and call her milady and watch her like he always had. Ashellia B'nargan Dalmasca wondered about her own strength. Could she endure like Basch had? Was that in her?

"Milady Ashe, I apologize for all this."

"I understand that you can do nothing, Lord Larsa. I have seen you try and you have my greatest appreciation."

Larsa bowed his young head. Damn it all! He had tried to get in contact with his brother but something had warned him that Vayne was not to be trusted. His only hope now was to approach his father and plead Ashe's case in front of the Senate. He had little hope that he would be anywhere near successful but he would make the suggestion that the Lady Ashe rule Dalmasca as principality of Arcadia.

He knew that the Dalmascans were a pround people. Their rebellion had cost the Empire billions in troops and resources. Dalmasca had never been a rich kingdom. It's one assent to the Empire was its closeness to Rossaria. A war he wanted to prevent at all costs.

"Lady Ashe, I swear to you that I will do whatever is in my power for you and your kingdom."

_Here is not a boy but a man willing to shoulder the responsibility. Had I been born Arcadian I would want him as my emperor. I would swear to follow his leadership anywhere. But I am Dalmascan._

"Thank you my friend. I do not doubt you will do all you can."

***

The city of Arcades was unlike anything Ashe had ever seen. The world was bustling and while it wasn't the noise of Rabanastre it was the pulse of the city. She could see the streetears working and hear them talk of information as currency. It was a spectacular spectacle. She watches with her hands bond and for a moment allows herself to dream that she is someone other than Ashellia B'nargan Dalmasca.

But she pulls heself out of the daydream. She was Ashellia B'nargan Dalmasca. There was no escaping that. She was the Queen of Dalmasca, true heir of the Dynast King, wife of the deceased Lord Rasler of Nabradia and the daughter of King Raminas and Lady Amalia. She must not forget. She must never forget her heritage or her parents. She must remember her brothers long dead. She was Rasler's wife. His memory must not be forgotten.

She tried not thing of her love as a spring love. She was determined that her marriage to Rasler be the only love that ever mattered. No one would ever take his place in her heart nor would another find her worthyness. There would be no other love. No other great love only the sweet memory of Rasler and a time past.

Ghis gripped her arm and pulled her through the streets of the city. She could hear the murmering as the judge proceeded to bring her to private quarters of Lord Vayne. THe castle staff was frightened. Pots clammered and the whispers of servant girls were enough to make Ashe go mad.

Her blue eyes frantically searched for Larsa who had disappeared the moment they eneterd Arcades.

"Ghis, dare you come to Arcades without visiting our lord Gramis? Do you think the emperor of Arcades bel;ow the common courtesy of knowing your discoveries?"

Ashe felt her heart squeeze at the sight of the metal clad judge. His voice was cold as metal the underlining threat as sharp as any blade.

"Gabranth, what an unexpected surprise."

"It didn't surprise us to learn you were part of this mummers farce."

"Ah, Drace always one to protect your ally. "

The female judge moved towards Ashe successfully separating her from Ghis. "The emperor would like a word."

"Of course, Drace."

***

Ghis's head was brought to emperor on a silver platter.

"His execution wa warranted he was committing treason against lord Vayne."

Gramis nodded at the herald's news. He had known for quite some time that his son was planning a rebellion. While Ghis was an unexpected pawn there others that were Vayne's ready allies.

Gramis motioned with a flick of his wrist for the head to be removed. "Send in the Lady Ashe."

Ashe stood tall. Her head raised definetly as she looked at the man who had attacked her people. The two judges who had been her escort stood behind there liege waiting. For what Ashe didn't know nor did she care. She was here against her will.

Gramis stared at her. He had met her father the aged King years before. That man had had spirit and in Ashellia he saw much of the seem. He could see her defiance plain as day but he cared little for it.

Vayne would break her. His son, the cruel peregrine, proven murderer of kin, would make her an empty shell. He had no delusions that Vayne would've made her his wife if she was delivered to him. With Ashellia in hand he could win over Dalmasca and become emperor.

With the birth of a child, Ashellia would be resigned to death. She would become a ghost either entirely loyal to her dread husband or an empty husk. A broken, selphnir who would never roam the Dalmascan sands again.

"Well met, Lady Ashe."

"I wish I could say the same Emperor Gramis but my hands are manacled. I did not come here as a guest."

"Nor did I invite you. But you are here nonetheless and I find myself with having to oblige you."

Ashe had not been cleaned or properly adorned for this meeting. She stood in her tattered resistance outfit with her silvery blond hair flying out of control. She knew she looked no better than a street beggar but she was royalty in blood. She would uphold her heritage.

"I offer my condolences then. I would be with my comrades if not for Judge Ghis. I apologize for offending your lordship."

Gramis smiled slightly. Yes, she was very much the Princess of Dalamasca.

"I bring you here Lady Ashe to restore your throne. My son, Lord Larsa, spoke for you. He besseched that I grant your throne and make an alliance with you. He spoke of impending war with Rossarria and the desire to avoid it. I agree that a war between Arcades and Rossarria would be disasterous. Many would be caught in the crossfire."

"You expect me to become a puppet of the empire?" she spat.

"I expect you to do what is best for your people. Even now Vayne has little control of them and my son Ashellia is becoming more and more dangerous. He plots treason at every turn and I fear for Larsa."

"Milord, we have sworn to protect Lord Larsa. I will not allow him into Vayne's hands."

Gramis turned towards the judge. "I know this Gabranth but Larsa is the Senate's choice. Vayne will sooner or later dispose of me and anillilate the Senate. If he should turn on Larsa…This cannot be allowed to happen," he turned to Ashe, "I will restore your throne to you, Ashellia B'nargan Dalmasca. You will welcome Larsa into your protection."

Ashe nodded. Larsa had proven a true ally. She would honor his nobility and welcome him into her home.

"Vayne will not see you as a threat. I fear I must trust that Captain fon Rosenburg will find something that will aid you."

"I doubt that Basch fon Rosenburg will do any good. He will try to rescue the princess, milord emperor."

"Do you doubt your own twin Gabranth? You know best what type of man he is. He will do what he can for Dalmasca."

Cold realization clenched Ashe's heart. Basch had not lied to her. She had betrayed her dearest night for a lie. She turned towards Gabranth her fury burning. This was the man who….

Gramis too saw the realization. "Let the past be Ashellia. You must leave your anger in this room. There is little time. Vayne will see you as easy prey. He attempt to wed you by force if he believes you alone."

"I am already wed," Ashe replied.

""Lord Rasler is dead. You grieve for him still but you must wed. I need a guarantee of this alliance. Therefore you will marry Judge Gabranth. He alone will keep both you and Larsa safe."

Ashe's face whitened with rage. "I will not!"

"Milord—"  
"There is to be no argument. Dalmasca and your throne in return you marry Gabranth."

To be continued…


	2. A Discusion between Forced Participants

Chapter 2: A Discussion between Forced Participants

Disclaimer: It pains me to admit it but I…don't own Final Fantasy. *Cries

A/N: If anyone is following this story please review. I love the pairing and will keep writing regardless but I like any other writer need frequent ego boosts. So review!

Once the great beasts had been used for burden. Selphnirs had been warhorses and other beasts had borne burden of humes. As the world became more mechanized they had been abandoned, discarded as irrelevant. Ashe had never thought she too would feel that way. In the years following the loss of all she knew she had held onto the idea of her own value.

Now all she could see herself as was a hapless pawn in Arcadian politics.

"Gabranth is not that bad. The others are more the type to beat on a woman," came the measured voice of Judge Drace.

"It doesn't matter to me. He's my father's murderer," Ashe said bitterly tossing the hairbrush aside.

"You could do much worse. Bergen for one is insane. As for Zargabaath, he's a good man but he rarely makes a decision. Gabranth will never be questioned about his loyalty to the emperor or to Lord Larsa," Drace replied.

She handed the hairbrush back the princess. It was times like that these that Drace believed her own sex weak. Ashellia had lived a difficult life for one so young but the girl was royalty. Even Drace who had been raised among military men, her father, uncles and brothers, had known that life was far from perfect. One must make sacrifices for others.

"You know him well, don't you?" Ashe said causing Drace to gap at her through her helmet.

"Aye. I trained him. He was very young when he first entered the Arcadian army. He had some training. As I understood it the fon Rosenburg brothers were the sons of an Arcadian woman and the captain of the Republic of Landis' guard. There were taught to fight from a very young age. Not that one could get that information out of a young Gabranth unless you pried it out of him. He was always secretive."

Ashe stared at the woman. Her eyes were measuring and Drace found herself shuddering internally at the Dalmascan princess. It was as if the woman had some unearthly power to see all her scars. Marks that she thought hidden on her soul.

"You knew him better than that," Ashe said levelly.

"Once, we were lovers. Now we are only friends. Gabranth turned me away a long time ago," Drace said simply.

"Why?"

It was as if the wound was ripped open again. She could see his eyes, dead eyes, from when he had returned from Dalmasca. His promotion had been guaranteed and Gramis had brought him into the inner circle. It was then that he had told her.

"He said he didn't deserve to be with anyone. That he had betrayed old associations for new and that his soul was black," Drace replied closing her eyes. "I didn't know what he meant. I always thought his brother was dead until years later when I heard the whole sordid tale. I'll take my leave now, milady Ashe."

She had to leave her. This girl who would never understand that there were reasons behind everything. Drace had seen the change then. She had seen the man that would become the judge magister emerge from the cocoon that had been the boy she loved. He had never told her enough his past for her to piece everything together. Not even his real first name. Everything had always been so secretive. It was the boy and his mystery that Drace had loved. The man she knew now would only ever be a friend. If she could see a glimmer of the boy perhaps she would feel anger that Ashellia was marrying him. But as it was, Drace pitied the poor girl. She had loved the true Gabranth, Ashellia was only getting the shell.

Ashe stared at once again onto the city. Drace had left her hours ago and still she felt the force of the other woman's words. She didn't doubt that his soul was stained with the murder of her father and his betrayal of Basch. She hadn't thought he would feel guilty at all. Instead she had imagined him taking glory in those moments. Later hw would be drinking with his friends bragging over his conquest. The murder of the Dalmascan king and the discreditation of his own brother.

Still it was forced upon her now to realize she didn't know the man. She had not spent one moment alone with Gabranth since the emperor's declaration. Instead she had Drace to be constant companion.

In three days time the Emperor would have them married. She would be tied to her father's killer. Tied to him just like she was tied to the dead man of Nabradia.

_No he isn't Rasler. The binds are not the same. I loved Rasler and I will never love this man. I will never trust him like I trusted Basch. Basch…I loved Basch once too. And when I married Rasler I put that aside. When they told me of Basch's treason I believed willingly even though in my heart I doubted. Now to be tied to the man who betrayed him….I do not know what to do. Rasler, I—I don't know what to do._

He watched her from the shadows of her room. She hadn't heard him open the door but she was already in a hostile situation perhaps she assumed death was the only way of escaping it. She was beautiful that he would admit. He had heard Basch in the dungeons speak of the Lady Ashe. She had inspired his brother to loyalty. His own loyalties demand he do this.

"I am no more happier about the arrangements than you are," he said.

She didn't gasp or stare at him with frightened eyes. Instead her gaze met his equally. She was royalty after all she would be brought down by no one.

"It seems we both have no choice then," she replied diplomatically.

"Lord Larsa is my main concern. His protection is more important than anything. Including our enmity towards each other and my issues with my older brother."

"Then what do you propose?"

"That we go through with this marriage."

"The emperor will want us to consummate."

He raised his eyebrows. He had forgotten that she had once been married. She was still too young to him to even be a queen. She more a child very much like Larsa than an adult. "We will have a year to consummate the marriage in. If your alliance can defeat Vayne then we can dissolve our contract without issue. If not then you will have a year of freedom."

She nodded.

He prepared to leave the room. The agreement had been made in good accord and that alone was what he had come for.

"Wait," she said. "I have not seen your face. Every time we have met you have hidden yourself behind the helm surely I have the right to see the man I will marry's face."

He pulled the helmet carefully watching her for once with his naked eyes.

His face was like Basch's and not like Basch's at the same time. Her fingers cautiously touched his check which was smooth. His eyes were the same steely color but while Basch's often held laughter, Gabranth's seemed to hold cold anger. He was devastating though and while he looked like Basch she could see the small differences.

"Thank you," she said as left her.

To be continued….


End file.
